Mario Paint
|genre = Creativity |modes = Single player |ratings = ESRB: Everyone |platform = Super NES |manual = |media = 8-megabit cartridge |requirements = |input = SNES Mouse |pregame = |nxtgame = }} Mario Paint is a video game that was released on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in mid-1992. The game came packaged with the SNES Mouse, which was used as the main method of input. Because of this, the game's packaging was larger than normal. Today, the most popular game included within the game is the Mario Paint Composer, which allows players to compose their own works of music using a wide range of different notes in the style of Mario characters, items, and objects—ironic since the primary part of the game is the paint program which is in a similar style to MS Paint. Gameplay The main premise of the game, as aforementioned, is the paint program. Here, you're able to draw all sorts of images in a similar style to MS Paint or Apple Works. This was done via the SNES Mouse that came packaged with the game, making it even more similar to computer paint programs. Players are also allowed to color in pre-made images using the different available colors (of which there are 30 in total). A stamp tool, which mainly included Nintendo characters, allowed the player to place stamps on your images and create your very own game scenes. You're also able to make your own stamps and place them in your images if none of the available stamps fits your need. Music Sounds In the game's music composer, there are a total of fifteen different sounds that can be placed in your song, each one having different tones depending on where you place them. These sounds include the following - *Mario - Piano *Super Mushroom - Drum *Fire Flower - Horn *Star - Xylophone *Baby Yoshi - Yoshi's sound effect from Super Mario World. *Game Boy - 8-bit sound Sine Wave *Dog - Woof *Cat - Meow *Pig - grunt *Face - Baby sound *Boat - Different style of drums. *Plane - Acoustic guitar *Heart - Bass *Swan - String hit *Car - Organ Gnat Attack Gnat Attack is a mini-game that came included with Mario Paint. In it, you use the mouse to move a virtual fly swatter around the swing and press to swat at the gnats that fly around. The more gnats you kill, the better the score you get. A remake of the game was included in WarioWare: Touched! for the Nintendo DS, where rather than using a mouse you just touched the flies with your stylus. Legacy The Gnat Attack game was included in WarioWare: Touched! for the Nintendo DS, though rather than using a mouse you used the touch screen. WarioWare: Touched! also featured a Mario Paint Microgame and in the record player, an upbeat version of Mario Paint's theme song. Shigeru Miyamoto stated in an interview the similarities between Mario Paint for the SNES and Wii Music for the Wii - there is really no way to lose, but at the same time plenty of room for improvement. It is possible that Mario Paint also influenced the DS video game Made in Ore, which features a similar interface. The music composition part of Mario Paint has been remade into a freeware PC program called Mario Paint Composer, adding some new instruments coded to icons. Gallery de:Mario Paint fr:Mario Paint Category:Games released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System Category:1990's games